Shiver
by FluffyElephants
Summary: AU When a local boy is killed by wolves, Dean's small town becomes a place of fear and suspicion. But Dean can't help being fascinated by the pack and by one blue-eyed wolf in particular. Then he meets a blue-eyed boy whose familiarity takes his breath away (Destiel)


******This story is based on 'Shiver' by Maggie Stiefvater. I have tried to make it my own, I have changed the characters and I am going to be rewording most of it however the plot will still be the same. **

**I do not own Supernatural or Shiver and the rights go to the actual owners. **

**Each chapter, I think, will have a Dean POV and a Castiel POV. **

1

Dean

The first thing I can remember is lying in the snow, surrounded by wolves. They were licking me and nibbling at my clothes any my skin, their huddled bodies blocking out what little heat the sun was offering to the rest of my small town. I could smell them, their fur was covered in snow and it gave them the distinct smell of wet dog.

I could have screamed and shouted for my mother, but I didn't. I could have fought them, but I didn't. I just lay there in the snow and let it happen. All the time watching the sky above me, watching the clouds go by.

One of the wolves pushed its nose into my hand and then against my cheek, its face casting a shadow which covered my face. Its blue eyes looked into my green ones, while the other wolves pulled on my clothes, jerking me which way and that.

I stared into those eyes for as long as I could. Blue. I didn't want him to look away, and he didn't. All I wanted to do was reach up and grab a hold of his ruff. But my hands wouldn't move, they stayed pressed up against my chest, my arms seemed to be frozen to my body. I couldn't remember what it felt like to be warm.

And then he was just gone, and without him, the other wolves all came closer, closing in on me until I felt I was suffocating.

They blocked out the sun, the light. I knew I was dying. I couldn't even remember what the sky looked like.

But I didn't die. I was lost to the sea of cold, and then I felt reborn into a world of warmth.

All I can remember was his blue eyes and the fact that I would never see them again.

Castiel

I watched them as they snatched the boy from his tyre swing in the back garden. I watched as they dragged him into the woods; his body leaving a small track within the snow. I watched as they took him from his world to mine. Yet I didn't stop it.

It had been the longest and the coldest winter of my life, spending every day under a worthless, pale sun. That month nothing moved, the landscape was frozen, a colourless diorama that was devoid of any life. One of us had been shot just trying to steal some rubbish from someone's steps, after that the rest of the pack stayed in the woods and slowly starved, watching out for food and waiting to feel the warmth once again. Until they saw the boy. Until the attacked.

They all surrounded him, crouching in the snow growling and snapping, all fighting to tear into the kill first.

I saw them tug the boy's body this way and that, wearing away the snow that was beneath him. I saw how their muzzles were now smeared with red. Yet still, I didn't stop it.

I ranked quite high up in the pack – Michael and Gabriel had made sure of that – so I could've moved in straight away and stopped it, but instead I hung back, up to my ankles in snow and trembling from the cold. The boy smelled warm, alive and _human. _What was wrong with him? If he was alive why wasn't he fighting back?

Then I could smell his blood. It was a warm, bright scent in this dead and cold world. I saw Uriel jerk and tremble as he continued to rip at his clothing. My stomach started to twist – it had been so long since I had eaten anything. I wanted to push past them all and stand next to Uriel and pretend that I cannot smell his humanness or hear the soft moans that he was letting out. He looked so little under all of our wildness, the pack all pressing up into him, all wanting to trade his life for ours.

With a snarl and a flash of my teeth, I started to push forward. Uriel started to growl at me but I ignored him until I was next to the boy. He was looking up towards the sky with distant eyes. Maybe he was dead. I pushed my nose into his hand; I could smell his scent, all sugar and butter, it reminded me of another life.

Then I saw his eyes.

Awake. Alive.

He looked right at me, his eyes holding mine. I backed up, recoiled, and I started to shake again. But this time it wasn't from the cold or the anger.

His eyes were on me and his blood was on my face.

The pack all started to step back from me, wary. They all growled at me, they felt I was no longer one of them as they snarled over their prey. I was looking down at this innocent little boy that my pack were about to destroy.

So I stopped it.

**Hope you enjoyed it, I will try to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review! **

**The next chapter will be longer and will include speaking! Exciting, I know. **


End file.
